Welcome to Chaos
by phoenixwing1998
Summary: Percy, Thalia and Nico three great heroes find out that they have siblings. soon incidents happen at camp and they are accused. So the children of the big three and their siblings flee. Several years Gaia returns and the gods need heroes and allies. i suck at summaries so just read the story and enjoy. advice is welcome
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO and HOO**

Chapter 1

Percy's pov

Hey I am Percy Jackson the Hero of Olympus. My life was perfect after the second Giant war, the Greek and roman demigods combined camps, I got to hang out with my friends every day then everything changed when a group of young demigods came to camp.

It was night time when they arrived we just had dinner and where at the camp fire when we heard sound of fighting at Half Blood Hill.

We raced to the hill and found four demigods being chased by an army of monsters. Quickly Thalia, Jason, Nico and I raced down the hill followed by our fellow campers to aid the demigods. We battled for over an hour before the monsters retreated. We took the new demigods to the big house to be treated for their injuries.

That's when it happened. As we took them into the big house their parents immediately claimed them. Above one of the boys and one of the girls appeared a blue lightning bolt, above another boy appeared a black skull and a blue green trident appeared over a small girls head.

Apparently the children of the big three were not alone.

Later we found out the new children of Zeus were twins their names where Tania and Daren. The son of Hades name was Damien and my sister's name was Marina. They were all 10 years old except for Marina she was only 7 years old.

I was glad to have a younger sister I thought I would be good experience for me since my mom and Paul where expecting a baby girl.

The first few months they were there, it was fun. We trained them and took them under our wing.

Then bad things started happening. Someone flooded the camp then someone summoned Skeletons and they destroyed some of the cabins and several lighting storms set the forest on fire. In one of these fires Junipers tree burned up and she died since her life forced was connected to her tree.

Grover mourned for a long time and swore he would take revenge on who ever started the fire. I agreed with Grover. Whoever started that fire would have to pay.

Thalia's POV

I had just left the hunt because of the bad things happening plus I had grown close to a guy and Lady Artemis said there was no room in the hunt for a girl who has feelings for a man. I felt bad for Grover he didn't deserve it. Juniper should have never died. No one knows how the lighting storms got into camp because the camp director controlled the camp weather. Several weeks after these incidents everyone started giving us dirty looks

I gave them confused looks. Soon after that everyone stopped talking to Percy, Nico, and I. We didn't know why everyone stopped talking to us but we didn't care as long we had each other. We were pretty glad to be out of the spot light. No one asking us lots of questions and no one asking us to tell them stories. Gods sometimes it can get so annoying.

Soon Percy asked us for help on a quest he received from Athena. Apparently the quest was to please Athena so Percy could marry Annabeth. Percy showed us the rock. It was a silver band with several diamonds and engraved on it was a trident and an owl, inscribed inside the ring Percy and Annabeth forever.

We only were gone from the camp for a couple of month because our quest was to hunt monsters until Athena was pleased and it is not easy to please a goddess

We returned to camp in the middle of the night. Little did we know that everyone in the camp had something on their mind and we weren't going to like it.


	2. Chapter 2

Nico's pov

I had gotten a good night's rest after two months of questing. It was morning and my brothers and I headed to breakfast we ate quickly then we went our separate ways for activities I joined Thalia, and Percy. Where ever we went somewhere the demigods told us to go away. They gave us hateful looks.

Finally we grabbed Travis and pulled him aside. "What the hell is going on Travis?" I asked

Travis gave us a scared look. "We all know what you did."

Now it was our turn to be confused. "What did we do?"

"You are the ones who caused all the problems, the fire, the skeletons, the flood. We know you three did them." Travis replied "Not only that you abandoned us and an army of monsters attacked camp."

I grabbed Travis's shirt. "First of all why do you think we caused all those problems secondly we didn't know anything about an army of monsters."

"First of all Percy is the only one strong enough to flood the camp. Secondly Thalia is the only one strong enough to cause the lighting storms and you are the only one strong enough to summon several skeletons."

"We did not do any of the stuff Travis I thought you knew us better." Percy replied.

"Then where did you guys go when the army of monsters attacked. The day after you three left the several titans led an attack on camp. Isn't it a bit strange you left before the attack. Why did you leave huh? Did you know they were coming? Where were you three when we needed you the most?" Travis angrily said

"Travis we left because we went on a quest given to us by Athena." Percy replied

"Ha yeah right you absolutely hate Athena, Percy. So why would you go on a quest that Athena sent you on." Travis retorted

"Because I wanted to gain Athena's trust to…"

Travis's eyes widen. "Oh well you can forget about Annabeth."

"Why." I asked

"Annabeth is dating Justin the son Hades. I'm sorry Perce but she left you. When the titans attacked all the titans went after Annabeth because they knew she was special to you. So Justin attacked all of them. He fought every single one of them until they were defeated. Percy she left you because Justin protected her. She left you because you weren't there. You were gone for two whole months. Percy she thought you were dead. We all did it was either that or you were traitors. I think Annabeth was going to tell you later on today."

I looked at Percy and noticed he was crying. His fists were clenched so tight the turned white. Percy punched the wall next to Travis causing him to flinch.

I shoved Travis away from us. "Well you can tell Annabeth that Percy now knows" Nico headed towards the forest. "Come on guys lets go someplace where everyone won't accuse us of something.

Percy's Pov

Nico lead us out into the forest and there we trained for the rest of the day. We came back for dinner. During dinner everyone gave us angry expressions. But we ignored them.

"This is stupid." I whispered to myself.

We finished dinner and returned to our cabins.

For the next several weeks we put up with everyone and they all took it to a new level. They started insulting us, calling us name many of them called us traitors or deserters. Plus they wouldn't even let us near our siblings. They were the only ones who wanted to hang out with us.

I grew tired of being miss treated and I called Thalia and Nico to meet me in our training area in to forest.

"Guys I am tired of this they are treating us like filth, like trash. We have to do something."

"Percy everything we do they find some way to turn it into something bad, something that can be used against us." Said Thalia

"I agree Thalia. It's pretty obvious we aren't wanted here anymore." Replied Nico. "I think it's best if we leave."

"You're leaving" said a voice behind us.

I turned and saw it was my Half-sister Marina.

I looked at her. "I'm sorry Marina but we can't stay at a place like this. We can clearly see we aren't wanted here anymore."

"No" Marina cried she rushed forward and grabbed me. "Don't go I don't want to lose the only family I have."

I knelt down in front of her and wiped the tears off her face. "You could always come with us."

"Really?" Marina asked.

Percy smiled. "Really."

"What about us."

I turned and saw Daren, Tania and Damien. "What?"

"Could we come with you guys to?" Damien asked. "We don't want to be around people who treat our family like trash.

I turned and looked at my friends and they just shrugged. "Sure why not." They smiled

"Ok so everyone meet by Thalia's tree at midnight. Remember to grab all your things.

_I was glad that we weren't alone and that our siblings were by our side. At least someone believed us. I just hope I can keep them safe out there._


	3. Chapter 3

Percy's Pov.

"Guys meet me in my cabin after you pack" I said "We have something to do before we go.

They all nod.

Quickly I race to my cabin and pack my things. Half an hour later there is a knock at my door. I open the door and see the other children of the big three.

"So Perce what did you want to see us for?" Nico asked.

"I am sending riptide to my father and I was wondering if you guys wanted to send you gifts from your parents back." I said.

They looked at each other. Then they pulled out their gifts and handed them to me. Tania put her hair clip sword in the box, Daren put his electric sword and electric dagger in the box, Marina took out her two daggers and put them in the box. Then Thalia took out her canister mace, her bracelet shield Aegis and her hunters bow(even if a hunter left the hunt they got to keep their bow cause each bow was designed for that specific person), and Nico took out his stygian sword and skull ring and put it in the box. Finally I placed riptide in the box. Then everyone gave me their clay bead necklaces I placed them into the box. I quickly pulled out a paper and placed it in the box and sealed it.

I looked at Nico. "Nico could you summon a skeleton to hold on to this?"

"Yeah sure, but what for?" He asked.

"I want this to be sent four months after we leave."

"Yeah I can do that. I'll do it before we leave." Nico replied.

I nod. I place the box under my bed and we all head to dinner. At dinner we didn't look at anyone. We kept to ourselves. Then after dinner we went to our cabins instead of campfire.

I kept a look out while my little sister slept. I watch as all the cabins lights turn off. I waited for half an hour then woke up Marina.

"Is it time?" She asked sleepily.

I smiled. "Yeah it's time." I toss our bags onto my shoulder and put the box on the bed. Then gently pick Marina up. She wraps her arms around my neck and falls back asleep.

The cabin door opens and Nico walks in followed by a skeleton. The skeleton picked up the box and left.

"He will send it in four months." Nico said "After he sends it he will return to the underworld."

"Ok good. Where is everyone else?" I ask

"They are all at the top of the hill. We're just waiting on you."

"Ok." I take one last look around the cabin and follow Nico to the hill. _I'm going to miss this place. Over the years it has become my home but no longer. Now…_I thought to myself_ now my home is with my family, my cousins and my sister._ We reach at the top of the hill and find everyone sitting on the ground. Their backpacks rested on the ground.

They see us and jump to their feet and slinging their backpacks onto their backs.

"You guys ready to go?" Thalia asked.

"Yeah Thals lets go." I look back at the camp. "I'm going to miss this place. For so long this place was my home. But no longer, my home is where my family is and you guys are my family."

"I agree Perce." Nico replied. "We are family and were going to stick together no matter what."

We all nod our heads in agreement.

We take one last look at the camp pass through the camp border and begin our journey in search of a new home.

Thalia's pov

The next several weeks we face several attacks from monsters. We were able to fend them off. We trained our sibling every chance we could get. We each carried a regular sword that we made at the beginning of our journey.

"Guys we have to find a place where the monsters can't find us. A permanent place, a home." I said tiredly

My family nods their heads in agreement.

The next day we ran into a giant hoard of monsters. We were so tired and weak I didn't see how would fight but we did any way.

The monsters charge at us. I push Marina to the side and block and attack from a Dracaena.

"Percy Help!" I turned and saw a Cyclopes grabbing Marina. While I was distracted The Dracaena stabbed me in the leg. I scream in pain.

"Percy duck." Thalia shouted.

I ducked just in time to hear something sail right over my head. I made a swift movement and cut off the Dracaena's head. I turn around to help my sister. But when I turned I saw my sister lying in a pool of blood, her head bent at an odd angle. "NO!" I looked around and saw that Tania, Damien and Nico looked the same way.

"Percy come on." Daren shouted. "We have to move."

"We can't leave them." I cry. I looked up and saw a Dracaena sneaking up behind Daren. "Daren behind you!"

Daren turns around and the Dracaena stabs him through the heart. "No." Thalia screamed as her brother dropped to the ground dead.

Thalia and I looked at each other. We both nodded our head at each other and charged at the hoard of monsters. As I fought all I saw was red and I felt pain all over my body. I felt something slide right through my chest and found myself falling into darkness.

When I woke up I found myself standing in front of Charon's ferry. The rest of my family was standing next to me. They all looked grim. "Nico are we…"

"Dead?" he asked. "Yes I'm afraid so. I guess we died trying to protect each other."

"It doesn't matter Nico." Damien said. "Let's just go."

We paid Caron with the drachmas we had and sailed to the hall of judgment


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: sorry it took me a while to update but here is the next chapter, please read and review. Also please tell me how I can make my stories better.**

100 years later

Jordan's pov

I sat up in my bed. I looked at the clock and it was 6 o'clock in the morning. The other soldiers were just waking up. I grabbed my armor and slipped it on then I grabbed my sword and tied it to my belt. I went to the mess hall and quickly ate breakfast. Then I headed to the Arena and I found Nicole already training. The arena was alive, training dummies were moving all over the place. Nicole had her bow out and she was firing her arrows at all the dummies quickly taking them out until there was one last dummy. Nicole made her bow disappear and drew her dagger. Nicole ran at the dummy and swiftly cut off its head.

I walked over to Nicole. "Hey Nicole how's the training coming along?" I asked her. I ducked as an arrow sailed past my head. "Hey Nicole stop it's just me. You know your husband."

"Great gods Jordan I almost shot your head off." Nicole smiled. "Don't startle me like that."

I smiled. "Sorry Nicole how was I supposed to know you were paranoid in the early in the morning."

Nicole scowled. "Oh you are so dead." She drew her sword and charged at me.

"oh gods." I drew my sword and blocked an attack aimed for my neck. Nicole jumped back and I charged after her. She smirked. "You can't get me." I ran after her and brought my sword at her head. Nicole lifted up her sword and blocked my attack which made sparks fly. We battled for half an hour but we were equal in skill, then I got the upper hand and knocked her sword out of her hand then tripped her. I pointed the sword at her neck. "You lose."

She smiled. "So it would seem. Now help me up you big brute." I sheath my sword and offered her my hand. She gladly took it and I helped her up. I looked into her dark grey eyes and leaned forward. She leaned forward too.

"I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too." I whispered back to her

Then we kissed. I don't know why but every time we kissed it felt like time stopped. It was the most wondrous thing ever.

"Oh come on guys get a room." Said a voice behind me. "How many times am I going to tell you guys?"

Nicole and I broke apart blushing and turned to see Alex. "Hey Alex what's up man?"

Alex gave me a confused look. "Don't you know what today is?"

"Uh…"

Alex laughed and smacked me on the back of the head. "It's voting day you idiot. You know the day when everyone is supposed to vote for who will be the four commanders and the 12 assassins."

Nicole and I laughed. "I wonder if we will actually get a commander this time or at least an assassin. No one can ever seem to make up their minds on who they want to lead them. Well then again Chaos doesn't want an assassin unless there are commander s."

Alex laughs. "So true. Every voting we have been to the votes is all over the place. Come on love birds lets go vote before everyone else wakes up. You know how much I hate giant crowds"

Nicole's pov

Jordan and I have been married for about 15 years. The good thing about being immortal (immortal like hunters in other words they can die in battle) is we get to spend eternity with each other. I felt like I was going to melt when Jordan kissed me and I was pretty upset when Alex interrupted us but I guess that is our fault for choosing such a public place to kiss.

We headed to the Chaos mansion and voted. We placed out ballots into the box and went to do other activities. If there were any winners they would be announced at dinner time.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Nick's pov

We had just finished eating dinner when Chaos stood up and called for our attention.

"Soldiers I have an important announcement." Chaos said. "Today you all voted for who should be your commanders and assassins.

The room grew quiet but many of the soldiers whispered under their breath. "Here it comes. Another ten years with no leader and no assassins."

"This year surprisingly there have actually been winners for the commander and assassin positions." Chaos unfolded a paper. "Let's see the majority of you choose Jordan, Nicole, Alex and …" Chaos looked at the paper with surprise "And Misty."

Jordan, Nicole, Alex and Misty looked around confused. But Misty looked confused the most.

"Soldiers your peers have chosen you to be their commanders. Will you all accept?" Chaos asked.

"This is a real surprise. We're not sure why you voted for us but Yes we will accept." Replied Nicole.

Chaos smiled. "Ok and now on to the Assassins." Chaos pulled out a different paper. "Let's see the people you voted for are Aaron, Lucian, Tessa, Helix, Shiera, Roxan, Nick, Stella, Vixen, Karen, Vergo and Hailey.

Everyone stood up and cheered for their new commanders and assassins. Chaos held up his hand for silence. The room quieted down and everyone took their seats.

"Congratulations young heroes. Soldiers I am so proud of you. You actually worked together to choose a group of people that you think will lead you to greatness." Chaos smiled.

The soldiers smiled. Jordan stood up. "I really appreciate being selected but I'm curious why you guys chose us we are still newbies. I mean we have only been here for about a hundred years while most of you have been here for more than a 200 years. Plus we are still the lowest rank in the army. So why chose us?"

Hal, one of the older soldiers stood up, "We choose all of you because we thought you the best people to lead us into battle. We thought you were the right choice. Yesterday evening we were all talking about who would make great commanders and assassins. Many of us talked about you guys and I guess today many of us voted for all of you."

Jordan nodded his thanks to Hal.

"Ok commanders and assassins meet me in my office after you eat we have some things to discuss related to your new jobs." Chaos said. Then he walked off to his mansion. Each soldier came up and congratulated the new commanders and soldiers.

The commanders and assassins thanked all of them then headed to Chaos's Office.

Nicole's pov

I knocked on Chaos's door. "Come in." said a voice from behind the door.

I opened the door and the other new commanders and assassins followed me in. "Lord Chaos you wanted to see us about something?"

"Yes I did." Chaos said. "Now that you are the commanders and Assassins I wish to give you my blessing. When you receive my blessing you will receive some of my power. All of you will become some of the most powerful beings in the universe."

We gave Chaos shocked looks. Chaos smiled and waved his hand towards us. The last thing I remember was a surge of power flowing over me.

I wake up in my bed. As I sit up my body starts to hurt all over. I looked on my night stand and found a letter.

Nicole,

When you wake up meet me in my office.

-Chaos.

I slipped on a plain white t-shirt and jeans then headed to Chaos's office. I was about to knock on the door when it opened. I look in and see my friends.

Chaos looks at me and smile. "Ah Nicole I am so glad that you are awake. Come take a seat our lesson is about to begin." I nod and sit down next to Jordan. Chaos started training us in our powers and helped improve on weapon skill. For the next fifty years Chaos trained us in mastering our powers. After our training we led the soldiers into battles many times little did we know that we still had yet to face one of our greatest battles on earth.


End file.
